Wet dream
by Daneesha
Summary: ' You want it? / Yea. / How bad' Ok. I didn't know what to answer. So I just thought I'd get it myself and moved my hand down to do what you wouldn't. Stopping my hand by holding it you placed it behind my back with an amused laugh and said cockily. ' That's not the proper way to ask.' You're an asshole, just for that... But fuck, it makes me wetter.


**WET DREAM**

* * *

It's so not a fanfiction 😂 I had a dream, I wrote it down ...

* * *

Enjoy it

* * *

It was supposed to be a party week end with friends, just that. I was with two of my girls and some other friends, including you, and we had fun during three days.

The last day, when we were packing our things to go back home, I realized I had new texts from you.

Basically, it was saying that you've noticed I been putting some distance between us, which you wasn't expecting, and that you'd wanted to be closer to me during this crazy week end. That you wanted me for so long only for nothing to happen when we finally met. You ended adding that no matter what, you'd back me next pvp.

This part was funny, so I smiled. But the whole situation was far to be fun.

I mean, YES I've put distance between us cause I knew what would happen if we ended up alone, in a room...

I didn't want to act like a bitch and break something in your life, or break our friendship.

But, the idea never left my mind, the whole time...

I wanted you too.

So I texted back, apologizing for not noticing the texts earlier. And asking to meet somewhere to talk about it before we take the road.

You walked into the room where I was waiting for you and kindly smiled.

' Hey'

You said.

'Hi'

I answered. It was kinda awkward. And I didn't know what to say to explain the way I felt. But you, standing in front of me just made me want you harder. And it wasn't helping thinking straight.

'You wanted to talk'

That's what you said. But I think you knew deep down that it wasn't the real point.

'Yea... I mean, I wanted you to know that I didn't mean to ignore you or anything... It's just, cause... '

It was hard to explain. But you laughed lightly.

'I know... It's fine.  
Ok.'

I always thought you were a cool guy. We played it smart the whole trip, staying away from each other. But, I could feel you burn for me, and the hurge to press my skin on yours was so damn real... So I couldn't help but let it out.

' This being said, if you want the candy, get it'

Dont think it went to the brain straight when I shoot it. And it was funny to observe your reaction when you finally got it.

'Really?'

The question wasn't for me. This was your inner fight. Do it, do not do it... Only the two of us would have know what happened here.

Your mind cracked, the answer came without being voiced when you walked closer to me. Locking my gaze into yours, i' ve wait. Your warm hands found their way to my hips before you pull me close to you to kiss me. And it was like we released a pressure we had no idea we were holding.

Kissing you back, I've moved my hands on your arms then wrapped my arms around your shoulders. This only made you pull me closer. I could feel 'you' on me. So I moved my head back a tiny bit and asked.

'Do I make you hard already?'

You only laughed, so I smiled and asked nicely.

'Can I touch?  
Sure'

It was almost a whisper.

Not that you were intimidated or something, I just think that even tho we been texting and all, you wasn't expecting me to be like this in rl.

Honestly, I felt like we always knew each other. So it was easy to show you the true me, even if I knew I'd regret letting the whore out of me later...

So, I've moved my hand down to your pant till I find my new toy. It's always fun and exciting to have a good one. I grabbed it while looking into your eyes and knew it'll be a great ride. Massaging it upon your clothes, I moved my lips back to yours. For a deep and sexy kiss. Your hands found their place on my lil ass. Grabbing it and rubbing it just the way I needed it. Opening the pants, I've found my way to your cock.

Wrapping my fingers around it to play a bit caused your first moan. I smiled in your kiss.

Stepping forward you made me step back till I reach a desk. Caught between you and it, there was no more escape possible.

Moving up your hands to my waist again, you moved down your kisses to my neck, before you lick and bite my shoulder. I bite my lip and might have lift a leg to press my tight on you cause you grabbed it and placed yourself between my legs. I took my hand off your pants to hold you as you had me sit on the desk.

At this particular moment, your heat was feeding mine.

Giving me a lil smirk you undone my shorts buttons to take it off. Once it was done you measured me, maybe you thought I'd try to hide. But common, I wasn't gonna !

This fact had you smile again before you spread my legs wider. You leaned for a kiss then turned your attention elsewhere. I get it, you been willing to take it for so long. So did I. But even with the huge to fuck, none of us was in a bad rush to finish it. We knew we had to enjoy this moment while it was happening.

Your lips first moved to my tights for some soft kisses, and you also gave me a few bites while looking up at me. Damn, that was hot...

Then putting my legs on your shoulders you finally moved your head to my cherry. I leaned back a bit to let you eat it, nice, and slow.

Had to bite my lip to hold some naughty moans.

I heard you laugh. Then you moved a hand upon my stomach, letting it under my shirt to find a boob and hold it firmly. And I thought 'Boy yes! Get it!'.

That's when you slide a finger in me. This caught me off guard and I couldn't hold my sough. Which made you laugh lightly again. But not losing your point off sight, you moved this finger, quickly adding another one to fill me. Moving in and out while playing with my breast.

It was good. I like being fingered. But there's something I like more... So I sat up a bit to grab this thing. Stealing a kiss in the process. Holding your wrist I pushed your hand away for you to understand. You suddenly realized something.

'Fuck, I have no condoms.'

Aaaaaand this was the story of my life. Always something to keep me from having what I want. Our two brains went wild thinking, but I guess two aroused minds don't think as good as half a normal mind. At this point, there was no way back possible. So I said it.

' It's fine.  
Sure?  
Yes. '

I mean, it wasn't AT ALL something planned or something I was used to. I'd usually say ppl doing this are dumb and should just cut it off, get dressed and go home if they have no protection. But maybe you're a better judge when you're not the one into this situation.

Bitting your lips you leaned to me again and kissed me. Oh, how bad I like your kisses... Grabbing my hip you pulled me to you and I felt your tip on my skin. Rubbing sweetly on my other set of lips. My heart was jumping like crazy, so was yours, could feel it on my chest. Wrapping my arms around your shoulders I tighten my legs around your body to let you know I was ready. But seemed like you wanted to play me a bit and make me wait, or beg for it.

'Common Daddy...'

I whispered. You shot with a lil smile.

'You want it?  
Yea.  
How bad?'

Ok. I didn't know what to answer. So I just thought I'd get it myself and moved my hand down to do what you wouldn't.

Stopping my hand by holding it you placed it behind my back with an amused laugh and said cockily.

'That's not the proper way to ask.'

You're an asshole, just for that... But fuck, it makes me wetter.

'Plz?  
Yea... Say it, what ?  
Gosh, just give it to me.  
You're a stubborn one...'

You whispered. But that was nothing new.

'I like that'

You said right before you slide into me. And oh, it felt so good...

Moving all the way in you paused a bit before you start moving slowly. Mh, sweet lord, yes... I needed it. Just the way you're doing it.

My soft moans must have get you more excited cause you speed it up. Smashing into me real good. Found my lips for more hot kisses. I was moaning in your mouth. Holding me tight with one hand you moved the other to my neck while going on me... Oh, fuck, I need it harder...

Escaping your hold I stepped off the desk and turned. You put your hands back on me to caress my waists and stomach and then moved to my boobs as you were kissing my shoulder then neck.

Pushing my butt on you I made it clear I wanted it back in.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
